The feebleness of our inner cores
by Astryr Bonnefoy
Summary: A ballad on gore. The submission of a prefect known as Yuki Cross.


It had been a quite day at Cross Academy. Yuki had been eating a parfait at the moment, it was after all her break. It had been a long summer she would admit, with all the humans gone and almost all the vampires gone as well. Including one Kaname Kuran. The only vampire she knew that remained was of course Zero. She furiously finished her parfait when she thought about Zero. He had indeed made her quite furious at the moment; he refused to help her with guarding the few vampires left.

When she had asked him for a reason, he simply stated that 'They can take care of themselves'. Yuki quickly stormed out of her room, leaving an empty parfait cup behind with those words in mind. She walked briskly to her father's office, short hair frisking back and forth. As Yuki walked, she suddenly felt a shiver down her spine. It felt as if someone was watching her. She stopped in her tracks and turned around, her wide eyes looking ahead. When nothing was to be found, she turned back around and continued on her track. As she walked she passed a opening and that's when she felt a pair of large arms grab her. Those large arms pulled her in and dragged her into a van. The prefect tried her hardest to fight away those arms but before she could even scream for help, her mouth was gagged and she had passed out.

When Yuki arose from her slumber, she opened her eyes to a pitch black room, save for one bright light above her. She was chained up and nude. Her neck was gripped by a collar, her wrists and ankles were chained to the wall behind her. Of course she was hanged well above the ground. Her soft brown nipples were perked up and the smell of blood hit her nose.

She looked around quickly, her hair swaying back and forth. When she spotted nothing, she decided to call out. "W-What's going on? Where am I? Please for the love of God put my clothes back on!" A blush rose to her soft ivory face. Quickly out of reflex her wrists tugged and her knees jerked forward. As she did this, a man stepped forward.

The stranger was six feet tall, had long wavy hazelnut hair, a porcelain chiseled face, wide violet eyes, and strong generous hands. He stood tall and erect, his head staring at the innocent girl in front of him. He noticed her anxiety and fear and basked in the embracing glow of her suffer. He stepped one more inch forward and reached out to grab her chin. He gripped it tightly and forced Yuki to look down at him.

At first Yuki had thought the stranger was Kaname, however the mannerism, the roughness of his motions, and the difference in height and hair style taught her that this man indeed was not her prince that she longed and craved for. Instead it was a stranger grabbing at her and viewing her nude. In fact this was the only man who's ever seen her nude and this caused her to yell out.

The man quickly, however, placed a hand over her mouth and smirked. "If you aren't quite and behave like the good little slut I plan on turning you into, I will beat the living shit out of you and make sure you aren't able to even form words for the next few months." He gently pulled away and scanned her body before walking off into the dark.

Those words left Yuki frightened and tears quickly formed around her eyes. What had she done to deserve this? As she thought this, a group of vampires hid in the shadows. Ruka stood next to Ichijo, who stood next to Kain, who stood next to Hanabusa, who was next to Senri. Ruka stood there smiling to herself softly in joy. She wanted Kaname all to herself, and unlike Yuki, when she finally got him, she would be a clean virgin and he would of course want her. However this crime went far beyond petty jealously and lust for comfort in the arms of the tall and powerful Kuran, no Ruka was mentally ill and was slowly losing control over her life. Thankfully she had power and was able to control lesser vampires to do her bidding. So she relaxed and watched the scene unravel, with the company of her friends (whom she had forced them to watch).

The man returned with a tray of sexual devices as Yuki cried herself into a mess. When she heard him, she looked up, straight and ahead, looking at the beat on two legs. She noticed his lack of clothing and closed her eyes tightly. She breathed in deeply and felt her arms shiver roughly. He placed a glove on his right hand and walked to her, spreading her legs apart roughly. He then shoved the gloved hand up her vagina and began to fist her, blood seeping out. She screamed at the top of her lungs and began to spit up saliva. Yuki's eyes rolled backwards and forwards, her teeth quickly clambering down on her pink soft tongue.


End file.
